


Poker Strip

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminization, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, they are not stripping clothes... in this game something else will be stripped away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just so you know, Inky does not only corrupt little boys. He also likes to corrupt cocky pretty boys. so enjoy this...

The Beta Eta Pi Nu(s) Fraternity was having their monthly poker game... It was starting to die down, with only three people left. 

Ben, the head of the frat house and the school quarter back. He was the oldest boy of the group at 22yrs old. Ben is one of those “prince” types, blond, blue eyes, fair skin and all around pretty boy.

Kline, Ben’s best friend is just as good looking but in a different way. The boy was the mysterious type, dark hair, hazel eyes and like his friend fair skin... Kline was a year younger than Ben but sounded more mature. 

And finally there was Simon, a bit of a nerd he was the youngest kid in the fraternity, just 18yrs old and trying to enjoy collage life. The boy had red hair, freckles and was kinda lanky. 

Simon was winning but Ben refused to end the game until he won back his money... That was when the doors opened. 

“Oooh, can I play?” A feminine figure appeared in the doorway. 

The boys were awestruck at the sexy figure... 

“Sure babe, come over here.” Ben said patting his lap.

“Awww... Sure but only if you win the honor.” The girl said coming into the light. 

The girl was gorgeous... she had a pixie haircut, wide hips, bubble butt and slender waist. The only thing she was missing was boobs but all the boys in the room wanted to tap that ass. She was tall... Really tall, like 6.5 with her heels on and a form fitting coat. 

“My name is Ida,” she said taking a seat across from Ben. “It looks like your out of money, blondie”

Ben looked a bit embarrassed but quickly recovered. “We could play with some thing else.” he said with a wink. 

Ida smiled as she pulled an box, in the box were blue crystal like poker chips... She handed an even amount to each player and herself. 

“These are special chips,” she said with a wink “and whoever has more chips by the end of the game, gets me.” she said seductively. 

The boys agreed and began to play...

With every hand each boy began to feel strange as if pieces of themselves were being taken from them. At one point Simon felt really masculine and self assured, at that time he noticed Ben looked a bit nerdy and Kline looked weak and kinda forgettable... But after a few more hands he didn’t feel as confident as he did before.

“W-what’s happening to us?” Simon asked, freaking out. Ben and Kline were confused but Ida laughed.

“Oooh you are smart.” she said. “well since you have already agreed to the game and cannot get out of it if you wanted to, I guess I can tell you.” 

so she explained: 

This is a game for your being... What does that mean? You remember the “chips” I gave you before we began to play right? Those were pieces of your “being”, your personality, sexuality and coolness for a lack of a better word... Every time you placed a bet, you wagered part of your being and it seems some of your personality have been switched around... Simon you have Ben’s coolness, but you wagered and lost Kline’s self-confidence in one of your hands... 

And each of you has gotten my chips when I “lost” a few hands... So each of you now have slight gay tendencies. But not enough to go fully gay yet. Every time you take my chips they become the last chip you lose... No matter if you pick my original chips out, you cannot get rid of it unless you loose all your chips.. But before that you will become totally gay. Also the more manliness you lose the more you clothes will match. 

Ida laughed at the irony of the situation, they started this game because they wanted to fuck a hot chick but they will end up fucking and sucking cock for the rest of their life if they win too much of her chips and lose too much of their own chips. 

The boys looked at each other, Ben looked really freaked out he really did not want to be gay, though the thought of dicks did quickly flash in his mind. 

Kline was freaked out too but he was handling it a bit better then his cowering friend.

Simon was really calm and cool he notice which chips he’d won from each player so he knew he was not letting go of, what he assumed was Ben’s coolness, and kept it back so he would not lose it.

The game went on and as Ida (and the others) thought, Ben was the first one... Ben still had some chips left but only a small stack... The boy was now transformed, his clothes were now just a thin nightie and some small panties. Simon and Kline wasn’t sure if it was the gayness in them or Ben’s transformation was just really sexy... The blond was now smaller and curvy in all the right spots... His waist was thin, his hips were wide, his ass was now bubbling out, his lips were dick ready and his face looked less rugged and more feminine now... Even his once proud 8inch cock was now a 1inch boy clit. 

“Oh no!” the boy cried in his new girly voice “I-I want cock!” the boy more cried from the realization than anything else. 

Kline looked at himself... He still looked like himself, just slimmer... He had a slightly more feminine figure, his face was always girly but now it was even more so. What intrigued him most was, he really wanted to fuck his friend... And maybe suck a dick... His clothes did not change much but his black tank top was now a crop top and his black combat boots were now thigh-high fuck-me boots... Though he still had his hoodie and finger-less gloves

Simon was winning, only second to Ida but he noticed he had changed almost as much as Ben but not quit there... He kept on trying to win each hand, what he didn’t realize was with each “win” he got more and more of Ida’s chips and that’s what changed him... His ass was just as sexy as Ben’s or Ida’s, he was no longer lanky. He was thin except his girly curves... In the right clothes he could still pull off being a man but his ass was too girly to pull off tight jeans anymore. His lips were girlier then Kline but not as puffy as Ben’s. His face did have feminine features but you could still tell he was a guy... A sexy pretty boy but still a guy... Though out of the three guys Simon still liked pussy more than dick, not much more but more. He pondered on this thought and decided he was Bi. The boy’s clothes had changed bit not as drastic as the other two... His pants were still baggy, his sweater vest was now gone and all that remained was a short crop-top button up with a short tie.

Ida smiled and and with a snap the poker table disappeared, the girly boys were surprised, especially when her clothes fell off, as that happened her skin color seemed to melt off and what was left was a tall purple skinned thing...

“Y-you have a penis!” Simon exclaimed. Though his friends were surprised too, the were more desperate for cock, so they lunged toward the 9inch purple penis, licking and sucking it for all they were worth. 

“Of course, I’m an incubus.” he said with a wink. Simon looked at the new being standing before him with his friends sucking his balls and cock. 

The incubus was tall like Ida, his hair was green and his skin was purple... Other than that he still looked like the sexy Ida they had all wanted to fuck. 

“My name is Inky,” he said with a smile, “Come on you know you want to fuck these beautiful asses.” 

It was true, in the poker game he won someone’s dick size, so his six inches became a whopping 9inches... The boy slipped out of his pants and got behind Ben and whispered in his ear...

“From now on you are going to be my bitch boi ok?” said his former frat leader. 

The thought of being man handled excited the “new” Ben he received a lot of “slut” and “whore” chips from Inky during the game so he now loved this treatment. So much so that his new boypussy became wet at the words...

Simon didn’t hold back and stuffed the slut whore blond with as much dick as he could, only fitting half of his cock into the boy’s ass. Because of Inky’s magic, Ben felt no pain but instead pure ecstasy... The red head fucked the boy deep and hard as the blond begged for more. 

Meanwhile, Kline was now climbing onto Inky’s cock and slowly lowered himself onto the thick purple cock. After getting used to it, the dark haired boy began to hop up and down on the cock... chanting “Cock is good”, I love cock” and “I love cock so much” in no specific order.

The boy through up peace signs as he began to cum, Inky drilled him harder and faster as he came, driving the boy even more cock crazy... 

The same thing with Ben. As Simon fucked the now girly man, doggy style. As he came Simon drilled him faster, making the slut come all over his chest and face... 

-one week later- 

Simon was sitting in his fraternity, with Ben and Kline’s former girlfriends on each side of him licking and sucking his dick... The two girls laughed at the two now fully gay boys on the floor being fucked by the two biggest linebackers on the football team. Both of them with pure lust on their faces. 

The two girls had both been changed with Inky’s magic, they were sexier... They both had bigger tits, thicker hips and thighs and bubblier butts, let alone their now puffer dick-sucking lips. 

The blond girl, Teresa was fingering her lover’s ass hole as she sucked her new boyfriend’s balls. While Britney, the fake red head, was deep throating his whole 9inches. 

Later today Simon thought hi would let the coach fuck him today... He liked the square shouldered, ruggedly handsome man... How he “lets” him fuck his really cute cheerleader daughter as he plows his ass... 

“Yup life is good,” he thought as he unloaded a rather large cum load down Britney’s throat.


End file.
